A Very CatDog Christmas
"A Very CatDog Christmas" is the last episode in season two. In this episode, CatDog must bring back Christmas after its cancellation. Characters *CatDog *Winslow *Rancid *Santa *Rancine *Cliff *Shriek *Lube *Mr. Sunshine *Randolph *Eddie Plot Dog is fascinated by the Christmas trees inside the house. He tells Cat to close his eyes and puts a present for him below on of the trees. Then he tells Cat to do the same thing and closes his eyes. Barely have anything to give to Dog, Cat puts a green jelly bean under one of the Christmas trees. As Dog opens his eyes he goes to his "favorite tradition" where he goes outside and slide through the snow to Nearburg singing. The next scene shifts to a mall in Nearburg called the Mall of Malls. We see a lot of toys being purchased and a large Christmas tree inside the mall with Mr. Sunshine. Santa Claus appears in front of the tree asking a boy on what he wants for Christmas. The boy wants a violent toy and left shortly with his mother. Next shot CatDog arrives into the mall but they dashed through people and got hurled in the air landing to Santa. When Santa asks Dog on what he wants for Christmas, Dog whispers him a present for Cat. Cat then asks him that he wants a sports car and he and Dog walks away. Rancid appears making way for his niece Rancine to Santa Claus. When Santa asks Rancine for Christmas, Rancine complains that Rancid has everything in the mall. At the same time she sees CatDog and wants them. Rancid approaches to CatDog offering them a ride in his limo for a price. CatDog declines the offer because they are not for sale and walks away from Rancid. Despite this, Rancine still wants CatDog for Christmas. When Cat looks at picture frames the Greasers appear holding presents and Cliff singing. When they spot CatDog they chase after them. When they pass by, CatDog hides in a Christmas tree around it but Winslow appears from the top of it. Cat tells Winslow about his speculation of his present from Dog if it is a sports car and if Christmas miracles will happen. Winslow tells Cat that he will never get what he want for Christmas. Cat looks at a sports car in display and Winslow goes to Dog telling him that will not gift Cat a sports car. Winslow taunts CatDog saying that Cat does not enjoy his presents and then leaves. CatDog walks out of a soap shop with Dog having a soap bar. Dog plans to tie his and Cat's Christmas trees together but Cat fears that this and other Christmas plans it will not work. CatDog moves near a pile of bones, where Cat points at the sports car on display. When he tells Dog about an idea he has, they both laugh. The next scene shifts to Rancine crying in Santa's lap. Rancid scolds Santa for not tracking CatDog but they arrive to him. Cat tells Rancid that they will be "Rancine's plaything" and wants all access to Rancid's belongings. Rancid agrees on Cat's deal but Dog doubts about Cat's agenda, while Cat believes that he and Dog will get a fortune doing this. Dog eventually agrees with Cat's idea and handshakes Rancid's hand to "sign." Rancid, Rancine, and CatDog arrives at Rancid's Mansion. Rancid throws a present containing CatDog with other presents. Cat believes that his plan will work with no downsides. The next scene outside of the mall Santa is upset that CatDog sold themselves for Christmas. Mrs. Claus tells Santa that Dog's hope could bring Christmas hope but Santa is still not happy about the deal between Cat and Rancid. He says that Christmas does not make people happy anymore and declares it canceled. He rides on his sleigh and leaves Nearburg. With his departure, everything Christmas related disappears. A news report with Randolph announces the cancellation of Christmas, whom he blames its cancellation to CatDog. Winslow is frustrated about it in television and the Greasers appear. Both Winslow and the Greasers team up to stop CatDog and went after them. In Rancid's Mansion CatDog is still inside the box, which is no longer a present. Rancine removes the lid of the box and the box falls apart, exposing CatDog. Rancine tells CatDog that Christmas is gone and needs to play with them. Dog plays tea with Rancine while Cat drives his sports car inside the mansion, pulling Dog. After this the car slow down hitting the Christmas tree frame. Dog hugs it but misses the characteristics of a Christmas tree. Realizing their mistake, Cat decides to go home and tells Rancine about it. CatDog tries to leave but Rancine puts them into a bird cage and leaves them there. In Nearburg an angry mob walks holding anti-CatDog signs. Then in the next scene Dog becomes sick from the soap he ate earlier. Rancine holds on the cage containing CatDog but the ladder she used to get up there fell and the cage opens. CatDog jumps out of the cage but Dog notices that she has to be saved, though Cat used the ladder and put her inside the cage. CatDog leaves the room while Rancine calls for help. As CatDog finds their way out of the mansion they found Rancid and hides from him. They arrive at the Christmas tree room and found a window. CatDog goes in the top of the Christmas tree frame but notices that they are a distance away from the window. Cat uses his scarf to lasso a chandelier and they swing with it but they hit the wall next to the window and slide down with their hands trailing the wall. Soon Dog notices that the door is open and slides in the snow in freedom. They got to their house but notices that their Christmas trees also disappeared. The Greasers, Eddie and Winslow arrives at their house, blaming CatDog for the cancellation of Christmas. Then Rancid and Rancine appears in the house, with Rancine telling the others that she will pound them first, then Rancid and the rest. Cat tells them that it was his fault for the canceling Christmas. The angry characters attempt to fight him but Dog calls them to stop. He tells them that they can still have Christmas by stacking junk resembling Christmas trees in where the Christmas trees used to be. The characters understands the definite meaning of Christmas from Dog. From the window, the moon shines brightly at the Christmas trees. Cat, Dog and the others says "Merry Christmas" to each other and hugs CatDog. Santa Claus appears in the house. Cat apologizes to him for selling himself. Santa tells CatDog that Christmas comes back and alive. He gives CatDog and other characters presents and then leaves. Cat opens his present with a toy houseboat made of popsicle sticks revealed. Dog finds a bar of soap from his present. Together they sing a song but CatDog disappears in their house and are seen with Santa Claus in front of his reindeer. When Dog finds garbage truck he dives down to it with Cat and Santa yelling due to him chasing it very fast. Trivia *This episode is also called "A Very Merry CatDog Christmas." *It is revealed that Winslow used to be in the Navy. *Santa Claus and Mrs. Claus are the only humans in the entire series. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Specials Category:1999 Category:Episodes where Lola doesn't appear